The invention relates to electronic products, and more particularly, to an electronic product and a universal serial bus (USB) cover connecting structure of an electronic product and electronic products.
With increase of the variety of electronic products, all of them are provided with a universal serial bus (USB) port for charging or communicating with a computer. For dust-proof and water-proof purposes, USB covers are disposed over existing USB ports s to provide shielding and sealing, thereby preventing malfunction of the electronic products caused by dusts and water entering the USB ports. Based on some researches, it is found that a groove is disposed next to the USB port of the electronic products to form a digging position, so that the USB cover can be easily removed for charging and the like. Because the groove needs to be placed next to the USB port, not only the cost in manufacturing molds increases, but also product appearance is affected.